Expectation
by Jellicle
Summary: Someone from Major Case Squad got seriously ill. Please, R & R


Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. They belong to NBC, Dick Wolf and Rene Balcer. Oh! Bobby Goren belongs to nobody but himself. J 

Rating: G

Genre: Drama

Spoilers: None, really.

Summary: Someone from Major Case Squad is seriously hill.

Feedback: Please, I really need it. Just, please, remember English is not my native language. As it wasn't beta-readed, all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Archieve: At the ff.net, Suite Sorrow () and Sweet Addictions ( ). Others, please, ask.

Here we go!

Title: Expectation

I don't believe it happened!"

Alex Eames tried hard to hold her tears from falling but it was useless. They came and they didn't want to stop.

She tried to calm down, her small body trembling while her sobs increased.

Eames was in a large corridor that apparently had no end. The white cold no personal walls made her feel even more sad and uncomfortable. 

Her back was resting on the wall but she felt that her legs were losing their strength so she decided to sit down. She didn't want to look to the walls and she didn't want to look to the doors. So, with nothing better to do, she started staring at her hands.

Alex had beautiful hands and she knew it. She also had a bright big smile but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to cry either but that was stronger than her.

She was waiting there for what seemed like an eternity when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a warm but firm touch an d she rose her eyes slowly to find a friendly face.

Ron Carver didn't say a word. He just rested his hand on her shoulder and waited. He knew Alex very well, although their co-workers didn't know that.

Alex was Ron sister's best friend. Ron always knew he and Alex had a connection and sometimes he just forgot they were working and acted with her they way he was used to. She was like a sister to him.

Alex always looked like a girl a guy would have to protect but in fact she never enjoyed that. She didn't want to be protected. She was able to take care of herself and even of others. She proved her point becoming a cop.

Now the strong Alex disappeared. She was there fragile, touchy and worried. And he, Ron Carver, could do nothing to ease her sadness. Nothing but pray. Ron was a man of faith and a man of principles. He learned to fight for truth and for justice since he was young. He never gave up. And he'd not give up believing his friend would survive. Although he was in surgery for hours, he believed with all his heart that everything was gonna be okay.

Ron was praying silently and Alex noticed that. She was used to it. She learned the habit of giving thanks before meals with the Carvers. Her family never cared about that kind of stuff. She knew Ron believed in every single word he was quietly saying. It helped her feel better. 

"Alex, I believe we should come back to the other room. His family may need us."

"Sure" – she simply answered, slowly putting herself in a straight position.

Ron Carver took her into a half hug and they walked together to the waiting room.

***~~~***

Carver and Alex arrived the room at almost the same time as the doctor.

Alex rapidly dried her tears when she looked at the doctor's face. She barely heard his words.

"He'll be okay in a few days. You don't need to worry."

It was all she heard and all she needed. She saw people around her bringing her into hugs of celebration. Her body was answering to the greetings but her mind wasn't there. She was praying just like she learned with Ron Carver's parents. A silent peaceful pray of gratitude. 

***~~~***

Bobby Goren was a lonely man. He was not the kind of guy who likes to share what's on his mind nor what on his heart.

It was weird, he thought, being there in that situation, but he needed it.

He closed his eyes to feel more comfortable. His head was resting on his mom's lap, just as he used to do when he was a kid. They were at her room at that place that became his mom's home. He didn't care. He needed her and fortunately she was there for him.

Amanda Goren was singing a lullaby for her son. She was feeling safe and happy. And so was he.

"There's no clouds outside, Bobby. Soon, there won't be inside, either."

***~~~***

A week have passed since Captain James Deakins had an heart attack. He was still at the hospital recovering, but he was never alone.

In fact, James never dreamt he meant so much for his co-workers. But now he could see it in each pair of eyes there, staring at him like he was a long lost child, an angel or a ghost.

Carver was watching a great friend.

Alex and Bobby. Who in the world would imagine but they confessed they have in Deakins a father figure. 

They though they had lost him.

He thought he had lost his battle.

They were all wrong.

Deakins saw different looks on his friends eyes.

He saw confidence in Carver's.

He saw joy in Eames.

He saw relieve in Bobby.

James Deakins was ready, after a heart surgery, to keep on living and to keep on fighting. 

And now, knowing that he has not only co-workers. He was a second family.

The End.

So what do you think? Please, review!


End file.
